THE PRINCESS MOON (hinaxshika)
by Haruno Tsubaki
Summary: Untuk menghentikan perang saudara yang sedang berkecamuk, Hinata diutus oleh ayahnya sendiri untuk turun ke bumi dan mencari orang-orang yang merupakan keturunan manusia bulan. Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Shikamaru, salah satu keturunan manusia bulan. Akankah Shikamaru bersedia membantu Hinata dan pergi ke bulan?
1. Prolog

**THE PRINCESS MOON**

 **By : Haruno Tsubaki**

Warning : banyak typo

R&R

Don't like, don't read aja..

 **Prolog**

Pada jaman dahulu, bumi dan bulan dihuni oleh manusia. Mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi, saling membantu dan saling membagi ilmu pengetahuan satu sama lain. Namun jaman kian berubah, banyak manusia bumi yang melakukan pertumpahan darah demi mencapai ambisi mereka. Hal ini benar-benar membuat para manusia bulan ketakutan, jika sesama mereka bisa saling membunuh apalagi terhadap manusia bulan yang tidak memiliki ikatan kekerabatan sama sekali. Karena kekhawatiran itulah, para manusia bulan memutuskan untuk menyembnyikan diri mereka.

Manusia tetaplah manusia, sifat serakah selalu ada di dalamnya. Hingga suatu ketika, perang saudarapun pecah diantara dua raja. Sang kakak yang memegang kuasa atas portal bulan tidak menyetujui jika sang adik mengabil alih dan ingin menggunakanya untuk menyerang manusia bumi, hal itu hanya akan membuat manusia bulan yang jumlahnya sedikit ini menjadi punyah. Tapi sang adik bersih keras, jika pertempuran itu akan dimenangkan oleh manusia bulan karena manusia bulan memiliki peralatan tempur lebih baik dari pada manusia bumi. Dengan alasan itu, sang kakak mengutus puterinya sendiri untuk turun ke bumi dan mencari orang-orang keturunan manusia bulan untuk menghentikan perang.

 **-TBC-**

Halo minna-san...

Cie ellaaa... serius amat baca prolognya hahahha... maaf ni baru bisa update prolognya aja. Oh iya, cerita ini ber-genre fantasi & drama dengan dibumbui dengan tingkah-tingkah humor dari para tokoh, biar ngga bosen dikit gitu... Biar nggak terlalu serius jadi cerita ini menggunakan dialog yang digunakan sehari-hari juga.

Kalo hasilnya jelek, mohon di maklumi yang sebesar-besarnya, masih belajar & mohon bantuannya untuk para reader memberikan saran & kritiknya.

Oke lah kali beg-beg-beg... begitu, mohon ditunggu chapter 1 nya & bye bye...


	2. Pembuat Keributan

**THE PRINCESS MOON**

 **By : Haruno Tsubaki**

Warning : banyak typo

R&R

Don't like, don't read aja..

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pembuat Keributan**

Di sebuah malam yang sepi, dimana tak ada satu bintangpun yang muncul. Cahaya bulan yang remang karena tertutup awan menandakan malam ini malam yang cukup dingin. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda bercahaya datang dari arah bulan, awalnya hanya satu titik kemudian membesar dan tambah besar seperti meteor.

Wusshh... benda bercahaya itu membelah awan, dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi benda itu melintasi pegunungan, hutan bahkan pemukiman. Hingga akhirnya mendarat tepat di hutan belakang gunung dan menghasilkan letusan kencang disertai kilatan cahaya.

DUAAAAAAARRRR...

"Bangsaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt..." seorang pria berambut gondrong ini berteriak kencang bukan main. Pria itu terengah engah seperti habis berlari marathon, lalu kilatan cahaya kembali terlihat dari balik gordeng kamar kost-nya. Dengan segera pria itu membukakan gordengnya. Masih terlihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari arah hutan.

'Apa di hutan ada bom?' gumam Shikamaru. 'tapi kenapa sepi?'

"Terserahlah, lebih baik aku tidur lagi. Hoaaaaamm..." Shikamaru kembali menarik selimutnya.

Sementara itu di hutan terlihat beberapa pohon besar yang tumbang karena ledakan serta beberapa batu besar yang hancur berantakan. Namun ditengah-tengah kekacauan itu, terlihat sesosok makhluk yang hanya memakai pakaian putih serta berambut panjang. Dia terlentang dan kelihatan kelelahan, tapi tak lama iapun bangkit dan melihaat ke sekitarnya.

"Ya ampu kacau sekali, pakaianku sampai kotor begini." Kata gadis itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya.

'Tapi syukurlah aku berhasil mendarat dengan selamat, jika saja aku tahu letak portal bumi pasti tidak akan kacau seperti ini.' Gumam Hinata. 'Oh iya, jika ini bumi maka bulan akan terlihat...' dia tak menyelesaikan gumamannya, lalu gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat bulan sabit yang berada di langit.

"Luar bisa!" ujarnya dengan takjub, wajar saja gadis ini baru pertama kali melihat bulan dari bumi.

Keesokan harinya tepat 15 menit sebelum istirahat usai, pria berambut emo ini asik menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja. Dia tampat tidak bergairah, bahkan kantung matanya terlihat sangat jelas.

"Ini, aku bawakan pesananmu." Ujar pria berambut nanas sambil menempelkan sekotak kopi dingin di pipi Sasuke.

"Dingin bego..!" _(translate-nya : makasih)_ Sasuke terperanjat dan langsung menyambar kopi kotak itu.

"Oke, sama-sama." Kata Shikamaru dengan tampang sok imut.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk di depan bangku Sasuke.

"Kemarin malam ada orang gila yang berteriak tidak karuan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tengah malam kemarin aku mendengar ada orang berteriak 'bangsaaattt...' aku langsung bangun dan keluar kamar kost. Tapi setelah sampai diluar aku tidak melihat seorangpun, sepertinya ada orang yang sengaja mengerjaiku agar aku tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi." Jelas pria emo itu sambil menyedot kopinya.

"Bhahahahaha... orang paling jenius di kelas bisa dibodohi juga, hahahahahahahahah." Naruto tertawa lepas, ternyata ada orang yang lebih bodoh darinya.

"Diam kau..!"

Tapi ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan Naruto, ada orang yang sedang salah tingkah. Tangannya tidak bisa diam, berkali-kali dia menggaruk-garuk kepalnya. Maklum saja, kamar kost Sasuke berhadapan dengan kamar kost Shikamaru.

'Mati aku, kalau dia sampau tahu dia pasti... Oh iya, kalau memang Sasuke tidak tidur semalam, pasti dia juga tahu ledakan itu.' Gumam Shikamaru.

"Em Sasuke, kalau begitu pasti kau tahu kan ledakan dihutan kemari malam?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ledakan apa?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Ledakan dihutan, kemarin malam aku melihat ledakan itu. ledakannya sangat kencang bahkan aku sampai bangun dan berteri... ma-maksudnya aku bangun dan..." belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Ooohh, ternyata kau orang gila itu hah?!"

'Haduh, kenapa jadi keceplosan?' Gumam Shikamaru.

"Lihat perbuatanmu, gara-gara kau bermimpi tidak jelas kantung mataku jadi sebesar ini. Apa kau tidak pernah baca, waktu tidur itu sangat berharga! Bisa menjaga ketampanan, kejernihan berpikir bla...bla...bla...bla..."

'Ngebacot apa sih dia?' Gumam Shikamaru.

"Sudah hentikan, aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak bisa tidur. Tapi aku tidak sedang bermimpi, ledakan itu nyata. Jika tidak ada ledakan, manamungkin aku terbangun seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, bicaramu itu ngawur. Jika memang ada ledakan dihutan, pasti aku juga lihat dan banyak orang yang terbangun. Yang jelas aku tidak terima karena kau sudah mengganggu waktu tidurku..!"

"Ternyata si pantat ayam ini lebih gila saat kurang tidur."

"Apa kau bilang, nanas?" Sasuke mulai memuncak.

"Hei... hei... sudahlah, aku rasa Sasuke benar. Jika memang ada pasti aku juga terbangun." Ujar Naruto yang mencoba untuk menyudahi pertengkaran mereka.

'Terbangun bagaimana, tidurnya saja seperti orang mati.' Gumam Shikamaru.

"Lihat, orang si bodoh ini tahu kau hanya bermimpi." Kata Sasuke.

"Hmm... hmm..." Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Eeh,, apa kau bilang, siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?"

"Memangnya menurutmu siapa?"

'Sudah aku bilang kan tadi, dia jadi tambah gila. Untuk apa kau layani?' Gumam pria berambut nanas.

"Kau..! Kurang ajar kau Sasuke..!" Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan Sasukepun ikut berdiri.

"Eeettt...tunggu sebentar...!" Sikamaru merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi mereka berdua. "Kalian ini apa-apaan, hal kecil saja kalian mau dibesar-besarkan."

"Dia yang mulai duluan..!" Kata Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Enak saja, kau yang mulai tadi..!" Sasuke juga ikut-iktutan.

"Sudahlah... lihat sekarang satu kelas sedang melihat kalian, apa kalian tidak malu? Baru kemarin kalian membersihkan gudang olahraga, apa kalian belum kapok? Bukannya kalian sudah berjanji untuk tidak buat keributan lagi, atau apa perlu aku seret kalian ke meja Iruka Sensei?" Iruka sensei adalah guru BP paling killer di sekolah ini.

Akhirnya kedua orang itu mau menurut dan kembali duduk. Mereka tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi bila buat keributan lagi, toilet satu sekolah akan jadi hukuman mereka.

'Syukurlah sebaiknya aku tidak usah membahas ledakan itu lagi. Mungkin sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan coba lihat kehutan.' Gumam Shikamaru.

Sementara disisi lain, dua pasang mata ini asik memperhatikan gerak-gerik si pembuat onar tadi. Mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan bernafas lega karena pertumpahan darah tidak akan terulang kembali.

"Ya ampun, hampir saja perang akan terjadi." Ujar gadis berkucir satu itu.

"Kau benar, tapi Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan kalau sedang marah." Kata Gadis berambut pink ini sambil tertingkah genit.

"Ouh, terimakasih telah memuji calon kekasihku. Tolong maklumi saja, dia memang paling pintar disini, tapi entah kenapa dia menjadi paling nakal pula. Mungkin ini efek karena dia terlalu jenius."

"Apa, calon kekasihmu? Dia itu calon tunanganku, jangan macam-macam padanya." Sakura tidak mau kalah dengan Ino.

"Bukannya calon tunanganmu itu Naruto, baru tiga hari yang lalu dia mengirimkan cincin pertunangan kalian di lokermukan? Hahaha."

"Apa, cincin imitasi begitu? Aku tidak sudi memakainya, apa lagi setelah aku tahu kalau si kepala duren itu yang memberikannya."

"Ouh, benarkah? Tapi aku lihat kau terlihat senang waktu itu?" Ino terus menggodanya.

"Senang gigimu? Aku akan senang bila Sasuke yang memberikannya. Biar imitasi tapi sama berharganya dengan yang asli."

"HAHAHAHA... Sudahlah, tapi jika kita hanya seperti ini Sasuke tidak akan menjadi milik salah satu diantara kita."

"Ya, kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau kita saingan saja?"

"Baiklah, siapa takut? Kita lihat siapa yang akan mendapatkan Sasuke lebih dulu?"

"Oke, saingan?" Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Setuju." Inopun menjabat tangan temannya.

Sementara itu dipihak Sasuke sendiri...

"Haa... Haaccuhhh..." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bersin.

"Hujan lokal woi..!" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Kurang asem, muncrat tau..." sepertinya Naruto juga terkena cipratan hujan lokal Sasuke.

"Maaf... maaf... hehehe..." Ujar Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

'Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku?' Gumam pria emo itu.

Lalu di hutan tepat ledakan itu terjadi, si gadis berjubah putih ini terlihat sedang berteduh di bawah pohon. Keringat terlihat bercucuran dan terlihat seperti kelelahan.

'Belum terlalu jauh aku berjalan, tapi aku sangat lelah sekali. Bahkan badanku sendiri menjadi terasa sangat berat. Apa mungkin ini karena perbedaan grafitasi bulan dan bumi?' Gumam Hinata, suara air yang dia dengar semakin dekat. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali berdiri dan berjalan. Tak lama Hinatapun tiba di sebuah aliran sungai kecil, dengan segera dia menghampiri tepi singai.

"Jadi ini yang namanya air bumi?" lalu gadis itu menenggelamkan kedua tangannya dan membawa sedikit air untuk dia minum. "Sudah ribuan tahun bulan tidak mendapat pasokan air dari bumi, hingga kami mulai mengembangkan teknologi hidrosfer demi kelangsungan hidup." Gadis itu kembali mengambil dan meneguk air sugai itu.

'Rasanya lebih enak dan menyegarkan dari pada air di bulan.' Gumam Hinata.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi, tapi tempat ini terlalu terbuka. Sudahlah, mumpung tidak ada orang, hihi..."

Tak terasa matahari mula berwarna jingga, si gadis bulan ini sudah mulai kebingungan karena nanti malam dia akan tidur di mana. Sebenarnya dia ingin kembali ke tempatnya semula, tapi itu akan sangat melelahkan. Bila dia jauh dari sungai, pasti dia akan mati kehausan.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, dari pagi aku belum makan. Mau makanpun aku tidak tahu harus makan apa. Ayah, kenapa tugasmu yang sekarang sangat berat? Kau mengirimku ke bumi untuk mencari mereka, tapi kau tidak membekali aku apapun.' Gerutu Hinata di hatinya.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, kemarin ada ledakan." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari arah tempat sang puteri mendarat.

'Siapa itu, apa ada seseorang di sana?' Gumam Hinata, gadis itu segera berdiri dan pergi ke arah sumber suara meninggalkan tepi sungai.

"Mungkin ada banteng ngamuk, atau banteng ketombean?"

Suara itu semakin jelas, sepertinya Hinata mendapatkan sebuah harapan.

"Hah?!"

"Ya, karena dia nggak bisa garuk kepalanya sendiri jadi dia membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon dan batu."

Suaranya benar-benar jelas, Hinata langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan tidak memperdulikan rasa lelah yang ia rasakan.

"Hei Naruto, isi kepalamu itu biji duren semua?"

"Memangnya aku salah membuat hipotesis?" Naruto balik bertanya.

BRUKK...!

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke, mereka bertigapun mulai celingukan.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Hinata, gadis itu jatuh ke semak-semak karena kelelahan. Nafasnya terengah-engah hingga dia terbatuk-batuk karena kehausan.

'Sedikit lagi, aku harus minta pertolongan pada mereka. Aku harus bisa bertahan..!' Gumam Hinata. gadis itu meraih semak-semak dan berusaha bangun.

KROSAK... KROSAK...

"Se-semak-semak itu bergerak." Naruto menunjuk ke sebuah semak tempat Hinata berada.

KROSAK... KROSAK... KROSAK...

"Apa jangan-jangan itu babi hutan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak dengar suara babi?" Shikamaru mulai merasa heran, pria itupun mulai mengambil sebatang kayu untuk bejaga-jaga.

KROSAK...

"Mungkin kita kurang dekat? Jadi kita tidak mendengar suaranya."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Shikamaru mulai mendekat perlahan-lahan.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mendekat, bisa saja itu..." ucapan Naruto terhenti.

"To-tolong aku..!" terdengar ucapan lirih dari semak itu, semua orang yang ada di sana mulai menahan nafas.

KROSAK... KROSAK...

Hinata mulai bangkit dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"KUNTILANAAAAAAAKKKKKK... KYAAAAA... KUNTILANAK..." Naruto lari terbirit-birit pergi entah kemana.

Sementara Sasuke dia mematung dan Sikamaru terduduk lemas, jantung mereka berdetak sangat kencang.

"Tolong..." ujar Hinata lagi, karena lemas gadis itu kembali terjatuh dan berlutut. Dia mulai merangkak mendekati Shikamaru.

"Sa-sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan. Tolong aku... kakiku lemas." Teriak Shikamaru, tapi sepertinya tidak ada jawaban. "SASUKEEEEE...!" Pria itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi...

Bruk...

Sasuke terkapar diatas tanah. Perasaan Shikamaru semakin tidak karuhan, dia mencoba melempar kayu yang ada di tangannya, tapi sayangnya meleset. Makhluk yang dia lihat semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat. Akhirnya Shikamaru hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil terus berdo'a.

'Setan... pergi setan, aku nggak salah apa-apa. Aku cuma numpang lewat, aku mohon aku belum ngerjain tugas fisika kemaren. Aku masih pengen hidup, pergi setaaannnn... pergi... kalo nggak pergi mending gue yang pingsan, tapi kenapanggak pingsan-pingsan? Jadi mending lu pergi... pergi setaaaan...' Shikamaru komat-kamit dalam hatinya.

Bruk...

Terdengar seperti orang terjatuh dan Shikamaru merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh kakinya.

"SEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN...!"

-TBC-

Halo minna-san, akhirnya update juga chapter 1 hehe. Maaf ni kayanya buat bahasa aku masih belajar. Aku terbiasa pake bahasa baku, jadi pas coba pake bahasa yang nggak baku ceritanya nggak maju-maju. Tapi kedepannya bakal terus diusahain ko.

Maaf ya kalo masih ada typonya, makasih buat yang udah baca. Nantikan chapter beriktunya. Bye...bye...


	3. Tempat Baru

**THE PRINCESS MOON**

 **By : Haruno Tsubaki**

Warning : banyak typo

R&R

Don't like, don't read aja..

 **Chapter 2**

 **Tempat Baru**

'Setan... pergi setan, aku nggak salah apa-apa. Aku cuma numpang lewat, aku mohon aku belum ngerjain tugas fisika kemaren. Aku masih pengen hidup, pergi setaaannnn... pergi... kalo nggak pergi mending gue yang pingsan, tapi kenapanggak pingsan-pingsan? Jadi mending lu pergi... pergi setaaaan...' Shikamaru komat-kamit dalam hatinya.

Bruk...

Terdengar seperti orang terjatuh dan Shikamaru merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh kakinya.

"SEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN...!" pria itu ketakutan setengah mati. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat sosok itu tergeletak dan terengah-engah seperti kelelahan. Tanpa membuang waktu Shikamaru merangkak mundur dan segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang pingsan.

"Sasuke... Sasuke, cepat sadar. Kita harus pergi dari sini. Sasuke, Sasuke...!" Shikamaru terus berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Tolong jangan pergi dulu." Ujar Hinata sambil berusaha bangun, gadis itupun merapikan rambutnya agar orang yang dihadapannya tidak ketakutan. "Aku bukan setan seperti yang kau bilang. Aku juga manusia, manusia bulan."

"Ma-manusia bulan?"

Sementar itu, Naruto baru saja berhasil keluar dari hutan. Nafasnya sudah hampir habis dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Gila, padahal masih sore, tapi kenapa ada setan yang berkeliaran? Seharusnya aku tidak ikut si pantat ayam itu untuk membuntutui Shikamaru." Ujar Naruto, pria berambut duren itupun berusaha menenangkan dirinya, karena sampai sekarang kakinya masih gemetar. Tapi tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu, Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih jauh tertinggal di dalam hutan.

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku baru ingat? Kemana Sasuke dan Shikamaru, apa jangan-jangan mereka berhasil ditangkap kuntilanak itu?" pikiran Naruto sempat melayang dan membayangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke tertangkap oleh sesosok makhluk itu, lalu dibawa ke sarang kuntilanak.

"Ya tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mereka pasti dikeroyok habis, apa lagi si pantat ayam paling ganteng pasti abis di lalap sama itu kuntilanak, tapi masih gantengan gue sih. Apa yang harus aku lakukaaaaaannnn?!" Naruto berpikir keras sampai dia mondar-mandir kebingungan.

Drzzzzzz... drzzzz... drzzzzzzz...

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto bergetar, dengan segera dia melihatnya. Ternyata telpon dari Shikamaru, dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo, kalian dimana? Kalian bisa lolos dari kuntulanak itukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh khawatir.

"Tenang bodoh, kami baik-baik saja. Cepat kemari, Sasuke pingsan." ujar Shikamaru dari telpon.

"Ta-tapi disana ada setan, aku tidak mau kembali ke sana."

"Dia bukan setan, dia manusia. Dia hanya ingin minta tolong karena sedang tersesat."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Naruto bernafas lega.

"Kau dimana, cepat kemari!"

"Iya-iya aku datang." Narutopun kembali masuk ke dalam hutan.

Tanpa dia sadari, gadis berikat satu ini melihat gerak-geriknya.

'Sedang apa dia di pinggir hutan?' Gumam Ino yang saat ini berdiri di tepi jalan.

"Ino, maaf kau sudah lama menunggu ya?" Ujar Sakura yang baru datang.

"Ah tidak, aku juga baru sampai." Jawab gadis itu, tapi kelihatannya dia kurang fokus pada Sakura.

"Kau sedang lihat apa?" Sakura langsung melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Ino.

"Itu... aku melihat Naruto masuk ke hutan sendirian. Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya?"

"Eh, sudah jangan kau urus orang seperti dia, paling sedang cari jangkrik. Ayo cepat, nanti tokonya keburu tutup." Sakurapun menggandeng tangan temannya agar segera pergi.

Selang beberapa lama akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat Shikamaru berada. Tapi ada yang aneh, tidak ada kerusakan sama sekali, bahkan pepohonan dan batu yang hancut kembali seperti semula, dia hanya melihat Sasuke yang tergeletak di tanah dan Shikamaru yang menggendong seorang gadis yang tadi dia kira sebagai setan.

"A-apa yang terjadi, kenapa... bukannya tadi tempat ini sudah hancur?" Naruto terlihat keheranan.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, sekarang bangunkan Sasuke. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, hari sudah mulai gelap."

"Ooh... tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa harus aku yang bangunkan Sasuke tapi kau enak-enakan menggendong gadis itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa, aku..." Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong.

"Aku juga mau...!"

"Dasar kau... jangan bicara seperti itu didepannya..!"

"Memangnya kenapa, memangnya dia itu siapa?"

"Dia... dia masih kerabatku. Sekarang cepat bangungkan Sasuke, sebentar lagi hari mau gelap..!"

"Ya baiklah..." lalu Naruto berjongkok dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sasuke. "Sasuke... Sasuke, sadarlah... hei cepat sadar... Sasuke, kita harus pulang." Naruto pun mulai menepuk-nepuk pipinya. " Sasuke, jangan bercanda cepat bangun..! jangan sampai aku lari ke kost-an dan mengambil kaos kaki kotorku yang minggu kemarin." Tapi sayang. Sasuke tidak mau bergerak.

"A-ano, di sebelah sana ada sungai kecil. Mungkin kau bisa mengambil air untuknya." Ujar Hinata.

"Benar juga, kalau begitu akan aku ambilkan." Naruto beranjak dari sana, tak lama dia membawa air menggunakan daun talas. Pria berambut kunging itu mulai menciprat-cipraktan air pada muka Sasuke, tapi dia tak kunjung bangun. Akhirnya dengan perasaan kesal, Naruto menumpahkan semua air itu pada muka Sasuke.

Byurrr...

"Wahahahaaaa... iya aku bangin bu... hah... hah... hah..." Teriak Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, hehehe..." Ujar Naruto.

"Duren sialan, ternyata kau yang menyiramku tadi hah?"

"Kalau kau tidak aku siram, sampai besokpun kau tidak akan bangun."

"Cepatlah, kita harus segera pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau, kenapa kau ada disini? Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke, sepertinya pria ini masih linglung. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia membulatkan matanya, dia baru ingat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan, dia melihat sesosok hantu dan sekarang Shikamaru sedang menggendongnya. "Shikamaru, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menggendong setan itu? se-setan... setan...setaaaaaann..." Sasuke kembali pingsan.

"Aduh, kenapa kau pingsan lagi? Sasuke, cepat bangun!" Naruto menggoyang-goyang badan Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar. "Cepat bangun atau aku seret kau ke sungai Sasuke..!"

"Haaahh... menyusahkan saja." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya dia shok berat, mungkin aku bisa membantu. Bisa kau turunkan aku?" Akhirnya Hinata ikut andil untuk menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Shikamarupun menurunkan Hinata, lalu Hinata mulai berkonsentrasi dan mulai menyentuh kening serta dada Sasuke. Tak lama, Sasukepun sadar.

'Ternyata dia juga bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.' Gumam Shikamaru.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru sadar.

"Kau sedang di hutan, kau harus segera pulang." Jawab Hinata.

"Iya... kau benar aku harus pulang." Sasukepun bangkit dan Naruto membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo, kita juga harus membawamu pulang." Ujar Shikamaru dan diapun kembali menggendong gadis berambut panjang itu. Akhirnya meraka bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dan segera keluar dari kawasan hutan.

Diperjalanan pulang Sasuke terlihat sangat aneh, dia berbicara ngawur ini dan itu. kadang tertawa, dakang sedih hampir seperti orang kurang waras.

"Nona, kau apakan dia?" Tanya Shikamaru pada gadis itu.

"Aku hanya membantunya." Jawab Hinata.

"Tapi kenapa dia seperti ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku membangunkannya secara paksa, jadi sekarang dia seperti sedang mabuk. Setelah sampai dia akan kembali pingsan dan dia normal kembali, jangan khawatir. Pinta temanmu untuk memapahnya saja dan tutup mulutnya agar tidak mengoceh sembarangan."

"Baiklah, Naruto sebaiknya kau memapahnya dan tutup mulutnya agar tidak mengoceh sembarangan..!"

"Oke," Pria berambut kuning itupun langsung memapahnya. "Tapi aku rasa tidak usah menutup mulutnya segala, dia seperti orang mabuk. Aku bisa menanyakan segalanya pada Sasuke tanpa harus takut dia menghajarku. Hihihi... iya kan Sasuke?"

"Benar... benar sekali kau tidak akan aku hajar." Jawab Sasuke dambil teler.

"Oh iya Sasuke, kau lebih suka Ino atau Sakura?"

"Aku tidak suka ataupun suka bukan urusanmu hahahahaha..."

"Kalau begitu, boleh Sakura untukku saja?"

"Tentu boleh, tapi setiap hari kau harus menyapu dan mengepel lantai kostan miliku oke...?"

"Eeh... kenapa begitu?"

"Otak mereka berdua memang tidak beres." Ujar Shikamaru.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari sang puteri, tampaknya dia sudah tertidur. Sepertinya dia lelah karena menggunakan cukup banyak energi.

'Mungkin harus aku biarkannya istirahat, pasti sangat melelahkan baginya beradaptasi di bumi.' Gumam Shikamaru.

Keesokan harinya, sinar matahari mulai menembus tirai dan suara nyanyian burung telah membuat puteri bulan ini terbangung dari tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk dia berusaha bangun dan menggeliat, lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya.

'Udaranya cukup dingin, beruntung sekali aku merasakan pagi di bumi. Selama aku dibulan pagi, sore, siang, malam sama saja, karena kami tinggal di bawah tanah. Menyedihkan.' Gumam Hinata, lalu gadis itupun melihat ke sekitarnya. Tampak ruangan yang cukup rapi untuk seorang laki-laki, meskipun banyak barang yang tidak disimpan tepat pada tempatnya.

'Sepertinya kemarin aku kelelahan, sampai-sampai aku tidak ingat kapan aku datang ke tempat ini.' Gumamnya lagi.

Gwruuuuuuuukkk...

Perutnya berbunyi, kelihatannya sang puteri benar-benar lapar.

'Aku lapar dan tenggorokanku juga terasa kering, apa di tempat ini tidak ada makanan atau air?' lalu Hinatapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berkeliling di ruangan. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar bunyi air dari sebuah pintu, dengan segera dia mendekat. Lalu tercium harum seperti bunga, tapi tiba-tiba saja suara air itu berhenti.

'Kenapa suara airnya hilang?' gadis itu berusaha untuk membuka pintunya, tapi tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Sang puteri benar-benar kaget, dia melihat seorang pria dengan air yang masih bercucuran ditubuhnya.

"No-nona?" Shikamaru juga kaget setengah mati mendapati seorang gadis tengah berdiri dihadapannya, sedangkan dia hanya memakai sebuah handuk.

"Maaf." Ujar Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya haus."

"O-oh baiklah, silahkan duduk di sana, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Shikamaru menunjukan meja makan padanya.

"Baik, terimakasih." Hinatapun berjalan dan segera duduk dikursi, sementara Shikamaru segera berpakaian.

'Di dadanya terdapat tanda bulan, berarti aku tidak sia-sia bicara blak-blakan kemarin padanya. Aku memang ceroboh.' Gumam Hinata.

 **Flashback**

"SEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN...!" pria itu ketakutan setengah mati. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat sosok itu tergeletak dan terengah-engah seperti kelelahan. Tanpa membuang waktu Shikamaru merangkak mundur dan segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang pingsan.

"Sasuke... Sasuke, cepat sadar. Kita harus pergi dari sini. Sasuke, Sasuke...!" Shikamaru terus berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Tolong jangan pergi dulu." Ujar Hinata sambil berusaha bangun, gadis itupun merapikan rambutnya agar orang yang dihadapannya tidak ketakutan. "Aku bukan setan seperti yang kau bilang. Aku juga manusia, manusia bulan."

"Ma-manusia bulan?"

"Aku mohon, aku tersesat disini. Aku hanya ingin mencari orang-orang yang mempunyai keturunan bangsaku." Ujar gadis itu dengan jujur, mendengar hal itu Shikamaru kembali untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa kau mencari mereka dan siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku adalah puteri Raja Hyuuga Hiashi. Aku mencari mereka untuk kami mintai bantuan agar perang saudara segera berakhir."

"Apa kau bercanda, jangan bicara yang tidak masuk akal denganku!"

"Apa maksudmu, aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Nona, aku rasa imajinasimu terlalu tinggi. Tidak ada yang namanya manusia bulan, sebaiknya kau segera pulang..! tidak ada gunanya kau menakut-nakuti kami lalu bicara tidak masuk akal seperti ini." Lalu Shikamaru beranjak pergi tapi tiba-tiba kemarahan Hinata langsung memuncak.

"Siapa kau berani-benarinya berkata seperti itu padaku?" nada bicara Hinata mulai meninggi dan Shikamaru merinding mendengar perkataanya. "Kembali... KEMBALI KESINI KATAKU...!"

Dengan badan yang tidak selaras dengan pikiran, Shikamaru kembali menghampiri Hinata.

'Tu-tubuhku bergerak sendiri, tapi kenapa? perasaanku juga sama, kenapa aku merasa telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar dengan bersikap seperti itu padanya?' Gumam Shikamaru.

"Sekarang berlutut dihadapanku..!"

Shikamarupun berlutut.

"Aku sudah bicara baik-baik padamu tadi, apa begini cara kau memperlakukanku? Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja memisahkan kepala dari badanmu. Jangan macam-macam padaku, aku ini adalah orang yang diutus langsung Raja Hiashi untuk mencari orang-orang keturunan bangsaku. Jika sekali lagi kau berani bicara seperti itu, kau tahu akibatnya. Mengerti?!"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru, dia benar-benar merasa takut dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Aku tanya sekalai lagi, APA KAU MENGERTI?"

"A-aku mengerti, aku... aku minta maaf." Ujar Shikamaru dengan gemetar.

"Baguslah, kau tidak usah berlutut lagi. Kondisiku sangat lemah sekarang, bisa kau pinjami aku sedikit energimu? Aku akan membereskan ini semua, aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan disini." Ucapan Hinata kembali lembut.

"Tentu, tentu saja." Ujar Shikamaru.

'Aku benar-benari tidak bisa menolak apa yang dia katakana, dia bisa membuatku patuh begitu saja. Apa dia benar-benar Puteri Bulan?' Gumam pria itu.

"Tolong ulurkan tanganmu..!"

Shikamarupun mengulurkan tangannya dan Hinata menaruh tangannya di atas.

"Sudah selesai, terimakasih." Ujar Hinata, Shikamaru benar-benar bingung, baru sebentar gadis itu menempelkan tangannya.

"Sudah?"

"Iya, lihat saja sekelilingmu..!"

Lalu Shikamaru melihat ke sekitarnya, dia benar-benar takjub. Tanpa dia dengar dan rasakan apapun tempat itu sudah kembali seperti semula. pohon-pohon yang tumbang sudah berdiri kokoh kembali dan batu-batuan yang hancur juga telah kembali seperti semula.

"Ba-bagai mana mungkin... ini tidak masuk akal."

Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Shikamaru terdiam.

"Nona, aku rasa tidak baik jika malam ini anda tetap disini. Jika tidak keberatan, aku akan membawa anda ke tempatku. Setidaknya anda aman disana."

 **End flashback.**

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Nona?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan segelas air.

"Tentu." Jawab Hinata, lalu gadis itupun langsung meneguk nya.

"Syukurlah, jujur saja aku tidak sempat menyiapkan apapun karena anda sudah tertidur sebelum sampai disini."

"Tidak masalah, terimakasih telah mengizinkaku menginap di tempatmu."

"Tidak masalah nona." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, dia mulai memanggang roti dan memasak telur.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri disini?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Lalu dimana teman-temanmu tinggal?"

"Mereka ada dikamar masing-masing, tidak jauh dari sini."

"Begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, semalam kau tidur dimana?"

"Semalam aku tidur di kamar kost milik Sasuke, kebetulan kamarnya ada di depan. Jadi tidak jauh." Lalu Shikamaru mengambil dua buah piring dan dia bersiap untuk menghidangkan makanannya dimeja. Dia juga menyajikan dua gelas susu yang dia ambil dari lemari pendingin. "Baiklah, selamat makan."

"Selamat makan."

Akhirnya merekapun santap pagi bersama, tak ada pembicaraan yang keluar saat mereka makan. Rasanya memang canggung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Selang beberapa lama sarapanpun selesai. Shikamaru membereskan meja dan menaruh piring-piring kotor itu di tempat pencucian.

'Rasanya tidak enak sekali aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.' Gumam Hinata.

"Nara, terimakasih sarapannya." Ujar Hinata.

"Panggil saja Shikamaru, itu lebih enak didengar dari pada anda memanggil nama depanku."

"Emm, baiklah. Shikamaru, maaf aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tidak, aku tahu kondisimu masih lemah. Aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan tamu seperti anda."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanya.

"Yahh... baiklah saatnya aku berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini aku pasti pulang sore, karena sekarang jadwal latian basket." Shikamarupun segera mengambil tasnya, dan menuju ke pintu. Lalu Gadis itupun mengikutinya ke pintu. "Jangan buka pintu jika bukan atas nama Nara Shikaku, aku sudah memberi tahu ayahku tentang keberadaanmu. Mungkin ayahku akan memberikan beberapa informasi berguna untukmu."

"Baiklah."

"Oh iya, jika anda lapar ada makanan di lemari. Aku sudah siapkan juga beberapa roti, mungkin itu cukup sampai aku kembali."

"Terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Shikamarupun beranjak pergi.

"Shi... shikamaru." Panggil Hinata dan pria itupun menghentikan langkahnya. "Sejujurnya aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan namaku, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan nona. Itu terlalu formal, apa lagi jika teman-temanmu tahu itu akan terdengar aneh."

"Tentu saja, aku pergi." Sahikamarupun beranjak. "Sasuke, ayo berangkat..!"

"Yo..." jawab Sauke yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. "Selamat pagi nona, kau sudah sehat ya?" Sasuke menyapa gadis itu.

"I-iya, selamat pagi." Hinata membalas sapaanya.

"Kau terlihat canti pagi ini nona..."

"Sudah hentikan, lakukan saja pada gadis lain..!" Shikamaru menyeretnya pergi dan merekapun menuruni tangga.

"Gadis itu benar kerabatmu?" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menanyakannya dan Shikamaru hanya bisa memandanginya. "Oh ternyata bukan, jadi siapa dia sebenarnya?"

 **-TBC-**


	4. Kopi

**THE PRINCESS MOON**

 **By : Haruno Tsubaki**

Warning : banyak typo

R&R

Don't like, don't read aja..

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kopi**

"Kau terlihat cantik pagi ini nona..."

"Sudah hentikan, lakukan saja pada gadis lain..!" Shikamaru menyeretnya pergi dan merekapun menuruni tangga.

"Gadis itu benar kerabatmu?" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menanyakannya dan Shikamaru hanya bisa memandanginya. "Oh ternyata bukan, jadi siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Dia itu cucu dari adik kakekku."

"Benarkah, tapi bukankah kalian baru saja..." ucapan Sasuke dipotong oleh Shikamaru.

"Dia kabur dari rumah lalu dia tersesat di hutan. Aku tidak suka kau mempertanyakan hal kurang kerjaan seperti itu." Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ya terserhlah, aku kan hanya tanya." Tapi ucapannya kali ini tak digubris Shikamaru.

'Aku rasa terlalu aneh bila berbicara formal pada kerabat sendiri. Tapi ya sudahlah, suatu saat nanti pasti aku akan tahu.' Gumam Sasuke.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Naruto, kita berangkat sekarang..!" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kost Naruto.

"..."

Tok...tok...tok...

"Naruto, cepat buka pintunya."

"..." lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto...!" panggil Sasuke.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Woi bangun, ini sudah jam berapa?" Sasuke mengetuk pintunya kembali dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Naruto... jika tidak kau buka pintunya, kami akan meninggalkanmu."

"..."

"Merepotkan saja anak itu." ujar Shikamaru, lalu pria berambut nanas itupun menggedor pintunya dengan keras.

DAK... DAK...DAK...!

Tapi suasana kamar itu masih tetap hening, mereka berdua hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kita tinggalkan saja dia, bagaimana?" Kata Sasuke.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Shikamaru menengok jam tangannya. "Aku takut kita akan ketinggalan bus."

"Naruto, kami duluan ya. Semoga nanti kamu tidak kena hukum Iruka sensei..." Kata Sasuke, lalu dua pria itupun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Namun beberapa saat setelah mereka pergi, pria berambut duren itu terbangun.

"Aduh, siapa sih yang bikin ribut? Mata hari aja belum nongol udah pada bikin rusuh duluan, hoaaaaaaammm nyam...nyam..." ujar Naruto, pria itupun bangun dan segera membuka pintunya. Tapi saat dia buka pintu, tak ada seorangpun yang berdiri di sana, dia hanya melihat matahari yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Eh, udah siang." Naruto segera melihat jam di dinding dan seketika dia membulatkan matannya. "Jam 7.40...?!" dengan segera pria berambut duren itu menyambar handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu dipihak lain, seorang gadis berambut merah muda ini datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Gadis itu segera pergi ke ruang loker siswa, tapi bukan lokernya sendiri yang dia tuju, melainkan loker Sasuke. Diapun melepas jepit rambut yang dia pakai dan memasukannya ke lubang kunci dan tak lama loker itupun bisa dibuka.

'Bagus, serangang aku tinggal taruh ini di dalam.' Gumam Sakura, dengan cepat dia menaruh benda yang dia bawa ke dalam loker, lalu dia kembali menutupnya dan secara otomatis pintu lokerpun terkunci kembali. Dengan segera gadis itupun pergi meninggalkan ruang loker.

Beberapa menit kemudian pemilik loker itupun datang, tanpa basa-basi lagi pria itupun segera mengambil kunci dan membuka lokernya.

'Eh, kapan aku menaruh ini?' Gumamnya yang heran karena tiba-tiba saja dia mendapati sekotak kopi di lokernya. Pria itupun segera mengambil kopi itu dan terlihat sebuah kertas menempel dikemasannya. "Selamat pagi Sasuke." itulah tulisan yang terdapat pada di dalamnya.

"Kapan kau beli kopi?" Ujar Shikamaru, sebenarnya loker mereka sebelahan.

"Bukan, aku dapat ini dari loker. Aneh sekali, padahal kuncinya aku pegang, kenapa bisa ada yang menaruh ini di dalamnya?"

"Mungkin satpam itu yang menaruhnya." Shikamaru menunjuk petugas keamanan berwajah pucat itu.

"Pak Orochimaru? Amit-amit, aku masih normal tahu..! lihat tulisannya juga rapih pasti tulisan cewek."

"Iya-iya terserah kau saja lah."

"Apa-apaan kau itu, bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla..." Sasuke terus mengerutu sambil menaruh barang bawaannya di loker. Setelah selesai, merekapun segera beranjak ke kelas XI IPA 2 yang berada di lantai dua. Di perjalanan Sasuke mulai memintum kopi itu, kebetulan dia sedikit ngantuk.

Lalu di kelas, Sakura telah siap dengan gaya jaim-nya. Gadis itu duduk di barisan ke dua tentu saja bersebelahan dengan teman dekatnya, Ino.

'Apa rencanaku akan berjalan lancar? apa Sasuke suka dengan kopinya? Apa dia akan minum kopinya? Oh,, ya ampun aku tidak bisa membayangkannya kalau dia senang dengan pemberianku.' Gumam Sakura sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Hayoooo... kenapa kamu senyum-senyum nggak jelas?" Ujar Ino yang baru saja datang.

"Ti-tidak, siapa yang senyum-senyum?" Sakura kaget luar biasa, ternyata tanpa dia sadari teman dekatnya ini sudah menyaksikan tingkah gaje-nya.

"Oh benarkah?" Inopun duduk dan menyimpan tasnya. "Tapi aku lihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri, jangan-jangan kau baru saja jadian dengan Naruto ya?"

"Inooo, sudah aku bilang aku tidak menyukainya. Jangan bahas lagi orang aneh itu, aku tidak tahan mendengarnya."

"Tidak tahan ingin kau cium? Hahahaha"

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkaaann." Sakura mulai terlihat kesal dengan tingkah temannya ini, namun ditengah-tengah keributan itu, Shikamaru dan ehem... Sasuke yang sangat mereka puja datang ke kelas. Dia juga datang sambil membawa kopi yang diberikan Sakura.

'Ya ampun dia meminum kopinya, rasanya hatiku berbunga-bunga.' Gumam Sakura sambil tak henti-hentinya memandangi pria berambut emo itu. Ternyata Sasuke menyadari kalau gadis berambut pink ini terus menatapnya, pria itupun tersenyum dan langsung menyapanya.

"Pagi Sakura." Ujar Sasuke.

"Pa-pagi Sasuke." Jawab Sakura dan Sasukepun berlalu, dia langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan ke empat. Namun ditengah-tengah kegembiraan Sakura, ada sepasang mata yang telah memperhatikan tingkahnya dari tadi.

'Ada angin apa Sasuke seramah itu pada Sakura?' Gumam gadis pirang berkucir satu ini, sepertinya dia sedikit cemburu karena Sasuke menyapa sahabatnya.

Sementara di kost-kostan tempat Shikamaru tinggal, terlihat puteri bulan ini sedang duduk manis di depan jendela yang terbuka. Dia melihat pemandangan kota yang disuguhkan dari sana, sesekali dia menghela nafas, sepertinya gadis berabut panjang ini mulai bosan hanya berdiam diri di ruangan.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku hanya sendirian di sini.' Gumam Hinata, memang matahari sudah lebih tinggi sekarang, bahkan Shikamaru sudah berangkat sekitar empat jam yang lalu.

"Oh iya, dia bilang ada makanan di lemari kan?" Ujar gadis berambut panjang itu. segera dia beranjak dari sana dan menjuju ke dapur. Dia mulai membuka lemari, terliat beberapa bungkus kemasan keripik kentang di sana dan gadis itu mengambil salah satunya.

"Ringan sekali, apa ini bisa mengenyakngakan?" lalu gadis itupun kembali menutup lemarinya. Diapun berjalan menuju lemari pendingin, dia melihat beberapa kotak susu segar ukuran besar dan juga minuman-minuman lain.

"Ya ampun, dia menyetok susu sebanyak ini? Lalu apa ini, kenapa dia memasukan tabung besi ke lemari ini?" sang puteri tampaknya mengamati kaleng minuman ringan, tapi setelah lama... lama... dan lama memilih akhinya gadis itu hanya memilih air putih yang disimpan di dalam sana.

Gadis itupun kembali duduk di tempat tadi dan menikmati makanannya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian terdengar seseorang yang menetuk pintu.

Tok...tok...tok...

Hinata bergegas melihat siapa yang datang.

Tok...tok...tok...

Hinatapun membuka pintunya, terlihat dua orang berseragam rapi telah menunggu diluar.

"Permisi, apa anda yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya salah satu orang itu.

"Be-benar, siapa kalian?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan kami, tuan puteri. Kami diminta menyampaikan pesan, tuan Nara Shikaku ingin bertemu dengan anda. Sekarang beliau sedang menunggu di mobil."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya."

"Silahkan tuan puteri." Orang itu mempersilahkannya dan Hinatapun segera keluar untuk menemui ayah Shikamaru yang sedang menunggunya di depan mobil mewah berwarna hitam.

'Jadi dia ayahnya Shikamaru.' Gumam Hinata, sepertinya gadis itu telah melihat kemiripan diantara keduanya.

"Selamat siang puteri, maaf atas keterlamatan kami. Kami tidak menerima pesan jika tuan puteri akan berkunjung ke bumi." Sambut pria setengah baya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, maafkan karena kecerobohanku karena tidak sempat mengirimnya." Kata gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Tuan Puteri terlalu merendah, silahkan masuk ke mobil, kita akan segera pergi ke markas pusat."

Lalu Hinatapun masuk ke mobil mewah itu, dan tak lama mobilpun melaju. Shikaku memperhatikan penampilan sang puteri yang tampak seadanya, meskipun dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan anggota kerajaan langsung sebelumnya tapi dia tahu kalau penampilannya terlalu polos.

"Tuan puteri, boleh saya tahu bagaimana situasi?" pria setengah baya itu membuka obrolan mereka.

"Aku dengar pasukan musuh sudah bisa menembus pertahanan terakhir, bahkan aku bisa mendengar bunyi senjata meski berada di ruang bawah tanah." Jelas Hinata, pria setengah baya itupun manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Apa ada pesan dari Baginda Raja sebelumnya?"

"Emm, tidak ada. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering membicarakan masalah kehidupan di bumi, bahkan beliau memintaku untuk mempelajari kehidupan di bumi dan juga..." gadis itu menggantung kata-katanya.

"Dan juga apa puteri?"

"Sehari sebelumnya beliau bilang padaku untuk membawa pasukan dari bumi, agar perang bisa diakhiri."

"Ternyata begitu." Shikaku menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataanya. "Ini keputusan yang berat."

"Apa maksud anda, apa berarti kalian tidak bisa membantu kami?"

"Sangat berbahaya bila kami pergi ke bulan dan juga kami tidak bisa melanggar peraturan mutlak untuk tidak meninggalkan bumi."

"A-apa, tapi... tapi kenapa? bukankah itu perintah raja yang harus dipatuhi?"

"Memang, tapi kami harus mematuhi aturan itu, karena sebenarnya aturan tersebut sudah diciptakan sejak raja pertama."

"Tapi bukankah aturan bisa diubah atas persetujuan raja, bahkan beliau memerintahkanku langsung. Itu berarti aturan itu sudah diubah sekarang?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aturan itu dibuat demi keselamatan kita semua, sebenarnya..." Ucapan shikaku dipotong oleh Sang Puteri.

"Aturan macam apa itu, benar-benar terdengar seperti pecundang. Jika kerajaan mendapat bantuan dari kalian bukankah peluang untuk mengalahkan pasukan musuh semakin besar? Dengan begitu perang saudara bisa segera berakhir juga kan? apa kau tidak bisa sedikitnya kau mengirimkan 1000 pasukan tempur untuk membantu raja?" Hinata mulai emosi.

"Tidak Puteri, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Aku rasa baginda raja ingin hanya ingin melindungimu."

"A-apa... apa maksud anda?"

Lain halnya yang terjadi di SMA Konoha, saat ini detik-detik istirahat kedua akan segera dimulai. Semua siswa benar-benar menantikannya karena saat ini mereka sudah dibuat ngantuk dengan salah satu mata pelajaran yang kurang menarik. Seperti halnya si pria rambut pirang, kepalanya sudah tersungkur di meja karena tidak tahan dengan rasa ngantuk, apa lagi hari ini terasa sangat sial untuknya, dia berpenampilan seperti anak yang baru saja disunat. Selain itu, si pria yang katanya paling pintar dan paling nakal ini sudah mulai kehilangan efek kopi yang dia minum tadi pagi. Dia berusaha agar matanya tidat tertutup sedikitpun.

TEEEEEETTTT... TEEEEEEEETT... TEEEEEEETT...

Belpun berbunyi, gurupun menutup pelajarannya dan semua siswa langsung keluar dari kelas.

"Ramen."

"Kopi." Ujar mereka bersamaan, dengan kompak mereka bangkit dan segera pergi ke pintu.

"Hei nanas, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat sedikit..!" ujar Sasuke.

"Iya... iya, aku datang." Shikamarupun segera membereskan bukunya dan pergi menyusul mereka berdua.

Di kantin sudah banyak siswa yang datang, dengan cepat mereka memesan makanan dan mencari tempat duduk. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Sasuke kembali menikmati sekotak kopi kesukaannya.

"Aku rasa kau harus makan nasi dulu, baru minum kopi." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku ngantuk, jika tidak minum nanti aku tidur di kelas." Kata Sasuke.

"Bukannya tadi pagi kau sudah minum kopi? Cobalah untuk menguranginya dan cari alternative lain."

"Bicara sih gampang, aku sudah coba selain kopi, tapi tidak mempan buatku."

Tak lama pesanan merekapun datang, dua nasi goreng dan satu mie ayam. Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengambil nasi goreng itu dan Naruto mengambil mie ayam. Pria berambut duren itupun segera mengambil saus sambal dan memasukannya ke makanan.

"Bukannya kau pesan ramen?" Tanya pria berambut nanas.

"Ramennya kosong." Jawab Naruto.

"Hei duren, jangan banyak-banyak..! nanti nafasmu pendek saat latihan." Ujar Pria berambut emo itu.

"Biar saja, aku ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku."

"Jika kau kesal, bukan begini caranya. Lagi pula itu salahmu sendiri kan?" Kata Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kalian sendiri akan melakukan apa jika dipermalukan seperti ini? bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih pakai sarung, sudahlah aku mau makan." Pria berambut pirang itu mulai memakan mienya. Karena Naruto lupa pakai sabuk jadi celananya diamankan di ruang BP dan dia harus memakainya hingga sekolah usai.

Saat mereka bertiga menikmati makan siangnya, tiba-tiba aja ada dua gadis penggemar berat Sasuke datang menghampiri.

"Ano, bisakah kami ikut makan disini, semua tempat sudah penuh" Ujar gadis berikat satu itu, seketika pandangan ketiga pria itu mengarah padanya.

"Silahkan saja." Jawab Shikamaru, langsung saja Ino dan Sakura mengambil tempat disisi kiri dan kanan Sasuke. Bangku dan mejanya memang memiliki ukuran yang cukup panjang, satu meja di lengkapi dengan dua bangku. Kebetulan Shikamaru duduk dengan Naruto dan Sasuke sendirian.

"Sasuke bukankah hari ini adalah jadwal latihan basket?" Tanya gadis berambut pink.

"Hmm..." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Bisakah aku... em, maksudku kami melihatmu berlatih nanti?"

Mendengar perkataan pandangan Naruto langsung tertuju pada mereka.

"Em, entahlah... Lagi pula latihanku bukan tontonan." Sasuke mulai jutek.

"Aku mohon, kami janji tidak akan mengganggu jalan latihan." Kata Ino sambil menggoyangkan tangan Sasuke, tapi pria itu tidak merespon apapun.

"Sasuke, kau jangan seperti itu. Aku mohon izinkan kami melihat latihamu ya..!" Sakura juga ikut-ikutan melakukannya.

"Ohok... ohok... ohokkk..." pria berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba batuk dan diapun segera mengambil air minum. Melihat hal ini, Sasuke mengerti kalau Naruto telah dibuat tidak nyaman dengan dua fans-nya.

"Maaf, aku sedang makan." Ujar Sasuke sambil menurunkan tangan mereka berdua.

BRAAKKK...

Naruto menaruh gelasnya dengan keras, dan semua langsung kaget. Ternyata dia telah menghabiskan seluruh minumannya, lalu pria berambut duren itu beranjak pergi.

"Naruto, mau kemana kau?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Boker..!" ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi.

Waktupun terus berjalan hingga akhirnya petangpun tiba, shikamaru memutuskan untuk pulang cepat karena ditempatnya tinggal sekarang ada seorang tamu kehormatan yang sedang menunggu dirinya. Saat tiba di depan kamar kostnya, pria itu segera memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Namun sayang pintu itu terkuci, lalu Shikamarupun mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Nona... em Hinata, apa kau didalam? Buka pintunya." Pria itu memanggil Hinata.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Hinata... Hinata..." namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

'Aneh sekali, bukanya ayah bilang dia sudah pulang. Apa jangan-jangan dia sedang tidur?' gumam Shikamaru, namun tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar kost sebelah terbuka.

"Shikamaru, kau sudah pulang ya? selamat datang. Maaf aku tadi sempat tertidur." Ujar gadis berambut panjang itu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disana dan juga pakaianmu?" sepertinya pria itu kaget juga dengan menampilan Hinata yang sudah memakai pakaian normal seperti orang lain.

"Oh ini, tadi ayahmu kemari." Ujar Hinata sambil membuka pintu kamar kost Shikamaru. "Dia juga membelikanku beberapa pakaian dan beberapa perlengkapan untuk tinggal sementara. Jadi mulai sekarang aku tinggal disebelahmu."

Pintupun terbuka dan Shikamaru segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oh iya, tunggu sebentar." Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah kantong plastik putih berukuran cukup besar. " Ini dari ayahmu, isinya bahan makanan dan juga makan malam kita."

"Biar aku yang angkat." Pria itu sedikit khawatir.

"Oh tidak perlu, sekarang aku akan bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah karena aku sudah disuntik serum. Sekarang kau mandi saja, biar aku yang bereskan ini semua."

"Tidak usah nona, biar aku yang bereskan."

"Bukankah kita ini kerabat, kenapa kau panggil aku nona?"

Shikamaru bingung harus berbuat apa melihat tingkah tuan puterinya ini.

'Dia terlihat terlalu ceria dari pada tadi pagi, ini aneh atau cuma perasaanku ?' Gumam Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau diam, cepat mandi sana..!" Hinata mendorong pria itu ke dalam.

"I-iya, aku akan mandi." Akhirnya pria itupun menuruti kata-katanya.

Dengan cepat Hinata segera pergi ke dapur, dia membereskan bahan makanan yang ada di plastik itu dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari pendingin. Dia juga menghidangkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Selang tak berapa lama, Shikamarupun datang menghampirinya. Pria itu memperhatikan tingkah sibuknya menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Silahkan, makan malam sudah siap." Ujar Hinata dengan ceria, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan pria itupun segera duduk di meja makan, dia juga terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu.

'Matanya sedikit bengkak.' Gumamnya.

"Baiklah, selamat makan." Sekali lagi, gadis itu bertingkah terlalu ceria.

"Selamat makan." Jawab Shikamaru, pria berambut nanas ini sepertinya masih enggan mengalihkan perhatian dari sang puteri. Pria itu terus memandanginya saat makan, hingga Hinata merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Lalu Hinata langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

"A-apa makanku belepotan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak nona, em... maksudku Hinata. Maaf, lanjutkan lagi makannya." Jawab pria berambut nanas itu, lalu pria itupu melanjutkan makannya dengan pipi yang merah.

'Ahh, sial. Apa yang aku lakukan? Memandanginya terus tanpa sadar seperti ini, ini benar-benar memakukan... apa lagi dihadapanku ini seorang puteri. Ya tuhan...' Gumam Kiba, tapi tetap saja pria itu curi-curi pandang pada Hinata. Terlihat jelas ada perubahan raut wajahnya saat ini dengan saat tadi dia bicara. Gadis itu terlihat sedih dan sesekali melamun saat makan. Rasanya tak tahan, Shikamaru ingin segera bertanya padanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini. Ayahnya hanya mengirim pesan agar dia menjaga Hinata dengan baik dan jangan biarkan dia merasa kesepian.

"Oh iya shikamaru, aku hampir saja lupa." Ujar gadis itu, lalu diapun memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat padanya. "Ayahmu memberikan ini, katanya ini uang tambahan untuk makan dan karena aku belum bisa buat makanan sediri, jadi sementara kau yang memasaknya. Ta-tapi aku juga akan membantumu menyiapkannya, aku juga akan belajar memasak."

"Tentu saja, terimakasih. Ini bukan masalah. Oh iya, kemana saja kalian pergi?"

"Kami pergi ke markas pusat dan dia juga mengajakku berkeliling kota ini. Bahkan ayahmu juga membelikan beberapa pakaian untukku."

"Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan di markas pusat?"

"A-aku... diberi serum dan... dan juga..." ucapannya terhenti dan pata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak, sama sekali tidak." Hinatapun tersenyum palsu. "Aku... aku sebaiknya pulang, aku rasa kau harus istirahat. Pasti kau lelah." Hinatapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Terimakasih makan malamnya." Gadis itupun segera pergi ke pintu karena tidak bisa menahan air mata. Lalu dengan segera Shikamaru mengejarnya dan mencoba menghentikannya.

"Nona Hinata berhentilah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata tidak menggubris, dia terus berjalan dan membuka pintu kamar kost Shikamaru.

"Nona..!"

Brak...

Pintunya tertutup cukup keras, lalu gadis berambut panjang itu segera masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Dia menangis dan terdiam di balik pintu. Ari matanya tidak bisa berhenti keluar walau berusaha menghapusnya tapi. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu, hingga akhirnya Shikamaru mengetuk pintu kamar gadis itu.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Hinata..."

Tok... tok... tok..."

"Hinata tolong buka pintunya, hinata?"

Tok...tok...tok...

"Maaf jika aku salah bicara, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja? Tolong jelaskan padaku."

"Maaf... hiks...hiks... tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Saat ini aku ingin sendirian."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku mohon pergilah...!"

Setelah sang puteri memintanya untuk pergi, suara pria itupun tak terdengar lagi. Diapun kembali menangis dan menikmati kesendiriannya.

 **-TBC-**.

Halo semua, maaf ni baru update. Maklum lagi libur lebaran, jadi pengen ikut liburan juga. Hehehe... oh iya, selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Kayanya telat ya? gak papalah, yang penting maaf-maafannya.

Makasih para reader yang udah setia menunggu, maaf juga kalo masih banya typo. Nantikan chapter berikutnya, bye...bye...


	5. Pangeran Neji

**THE PRINCESS MOON**

 **By : Haruno Tsubaki**

Warning : banyak typo

R&R

Don't like, don't read aja..

Halo minna-san, akhirnya chapter 4 update juga. Terimakasih kepada readers yang sudah setia menunggu up-datenya chapter ini, jujur ini chapter yang bikin aku cape... udah beres aku bikin ternyata gak ke save T_T. tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, karena kalian selalu ada untuk menyemangatiku hahahaha... lebay.

Oke lah dari pada lebay berkepanjangan, mending kalian langsung baca aja gimana kelanjutan ceritanya. Selamat membaca...

 **Chapter 4**

 **Pangeran Neji**

Tok...tok...tok...

"Maaf jika aku salah bicara, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja? Tolong jelaskan padaku."

"Maaf... hiks...hiks... tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Saat ini aku ingin sendirian."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku mohon pergilah...!"

Setelah sang puteri memintanya untuk pergi, suara pria itupun tak terdengar lagi. Diapun kembali menangis dan menikmati kesendiriannya. Sementara Shikamaru sendiri sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, pria itupun segera pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya. Dia segera menelpon sang ayah untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tuuuuuuttt...

Telponnya mulai tersambung.

"Halo, ada apa nak?" tanya seseorang dari dalam telpon.

"Ayah, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Nona Hinata menangis?" tanya Shikamaru dengan panik.

"Memangnya dia tidak bilang apapun padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, itu sebabnya aku menelpon ayah."

"Em, begini... jadi singkatnya Sang Raja ingin menyembunyikannya disini. Dia memberikan misi palsu agar dia bersedia meninggalkan bulan. Kami juga mendapat perintah langsung darinya agar dia tidak boleh dibawa kembali ke bulan kecuali keadaannya sudah aman."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ayah?"

"Kau jaga dia saja, aku percayakan dia padamu."

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan perang di bulan, apa kita tidak bisa membantunya?"

"Tentu tidak, kau tahu sendirikan apa tujuan kita berada di bumi. Kita ini harus menjaga portal bumi. Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang melanggarnya, kau tahu konsekuensinya bila kau melanggar kan?"

"Iya ayah, aku mengerti." Pria berambut nanas itu menutup telponnya, lalu dia menghela nafas panjang. Pria itu mulai berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat Sang Puteri merasa lebih baik.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Yo Shikamaru, kita lakukan ritual jones mingguan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kamar, dia datang membawa banyak makanan.

Sementara di Bulan sendiri, Kerajaan Bulan Selatan telah luluh lantah seperti kota mati. Seluruh wilayah bahkan Istana Bulan Selatanpun sudah meraka obrak-abrik. Saat ini Sang Pangeran Kerajaan Bulan Utara tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah puing-puing reruntuhan itu. Kelihatannya dia sedang menunggu seseorang, tak lama seorang prajuritpun muncul.

"Lapor pangeran, kami telah menyisir semua lokasi. Kami tak menemukan satu orangpun disini. Sepertinya semua penduduk dan anggota kerajaan sudah melarikan diri. Selain itu kami telah menemukan lokasi portal bulan, lokasinya berada di ruang bawah tanah istana." Ujar seorang prajurit sambil memberi hormat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Panglima Kiba?" Tanya pangeran itu pada orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Itu memang benar pangeran, tapi hamba rasa masih ada jejak kemana mereka melarikan diri." Jelas pria berambut coklat itu.

"Apa mungkin mereka berada di permukaan?"

"Hamba rasa itu terlalu beresiko, ijinkan hamba untuk mencari jejak mereka, pangeran."

"Baiklah, aku beri waktu kau sampai petang nanti."

"Tentu yang mulia."

"Dan kau, antar aku ke tempat portal bulan itu."

"Siap yang mulia." Jawab rajurit itu, lalu sang pangeranpun mengikuti kemana prajurit itu pergi dan sang panglima perang langsung melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Baiklah semua prajurit segera berkumpul...!" ujar pria berambut coklat itu dengan tegas dan semua bawahannyapun segera berbaris dengan rapi.

"Lapor pak, semua prajurit sudah berkumpul." Ujar seorang pemimpin barisan.

"Baik, aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk melaksanakan suatu misi pencarian jejak. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, semua rakyat kerajaan telah meninggalkan tempat ini dengan sangat rapi. Tugas kalian cari jejak mereka dan aku ingin kalian dibagi menjadi tiga regu. Regu satu, periksa perbatasan sebelah utara, regu dua periksa perbatasan sebelah selatan dan regu tiga periksa di pemukiman. Cari petunjuk sebanyak-banyaknya, laksanakan..!"

"Siap laksanakan..!" semua prajurit menjawabnya.

Sementara sangpangeran sendiri kini telah sampai di pintu masuk lorong bawah tanah. Dia menyusuri setiap anak tangga yang membawahnya hingga ke portal bulan. Akhirnya pria itupun sampai di lokasi yang dia maksud. Portal bulan yaitu berupa empat tugu batu yang rucing dan melengkung. Tapi itu bukan batu biasa, masing-masing ujung batu tersebut bisa memancarkan energi listrik yang memusat hingga dapat menghasilkan sistem teleportasi ke bumi. Tapi tentunya tujuannya harus jelas, jika tidak akan sama seperti nasib Sang Puteri. Energi listrik yang dihasilkan tentu saja diatur dengan komputerisasi yang canggih, dan energi listrik yang dihasilkan didapat dari planel-planel surya yang dipasang di permukaan.

'Jadi ini yang dinamakan portal bulan.' Gumam Pangeran Neji dengan takjub. Wajar saja, hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai kepentingan saja yang bisa tahu bentuknya.

"Lapor pangeran, kami sudah memeriksanya. Semua data sudah disini sudah dikosongkan dan energinya juga tinggal 5% saja. Sepertinya ada yang sudah menggunakannya dan melarikan diri ke bumi." ujar seorang prajurit.

"Bagus, sekarang isi penuh energinya..!" kata Pangeran Neji.

"Kami sudah coba, pangeran. Tapi mereka memutus sambungannya, butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki dan mengisi penuh energi."

"Baiklah, segera perbaiki semua ini dan aku akan meminta laporanmu petang nanti."

"Siap pangeran."

'Kurangajar, mereka benar-benar merencanakan kabur dengan sempurna. Tapi siapa yang mencoba untuk kabur ke bumi?' gumam pangeran itu.

Sementara di bumi sendiri, tepatnya di sost-kostan tempat Shikamaru tinggal, pria berambut nanas dan dua temannya sedang menghabiskan malam minggu mereka dengan main games dan cemilan. Shikamaru dan Sasuke sedang bertanding dan Naruto sendiri asik memainkan poselnya serta sesekali menyuapkan keripik kentang ke mulutnya.

"Yes, aku menang..!" Kata pria beramut emo itu.

"Ya sudahlah sepertinya aku sedang kurang beruntung." Kata pria berambut nanas, pria itu melirik pada Naruto. Dia ingat saat di sekolah Naruto sempat kabur karena kesal, pria itupun mencoba untuk mengakrabkan kembali dengan Sasuke. "Naruto, aku sudah kalah. Sekarang kau yang main."

"Tidak, aku sedang sibuk." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Kau ini kenapa, bukannya kalian berdua datang untuk main games?"

"Kau masih memata-matai gadis itu ya? sudah aku bilangkan, lupakan saja dia." Sasukepun angkat bicara.

"Tidak ko, aku sedang membalas pesan ibuku. Dia rewel sekali karena minggu ini aku tidak pulang." Jawab Naruto, lalu pria itupun melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "Lagi pula aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan gadis itu demi persahabatan kita."

'Syukurlah, sepertinya mereka sudah akur sekarang.' Gumam Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kita main..!"

"Tidak, aku sedang malas." Pria berambut duren itupun merebahkan dirinya. "Masalah cewek benar-benar membuatku lelah. Aku ini sudah jones begitu lama, sekalinya aku suka pada seseorang tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Apa lagi dia bisa merusak pertemanan, lancang..!"

"Aku tahu kalian berdua bisa memegang komitmen, tapi Sasuke kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kedua fansmu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku harus bicara pada mereka. Oh iya, kami sempat melihat tragedi yang tadi. Apa ada masalah dengan gadis itu?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia sedang ada masalah dengan keluarganya, sepertinya tadi aku sempat salah bicara hingga membuatnya menangis." jelas Shikamaru.

"Bro, itu keterlaluan. Kau sudah buat dia menangis seperti itu, bukannya kau membuatnya nyaman malah menambah bebannya." Komentar Naruto.

"Diam kau, jangan so tau seperti itu, lebih baik kalian memberikan aku solusi agar dia merasa lebih baik."

"Berikan saja dia hadiah, seperti bunga."

"Hei, kami ini masih kerabat..!"

"Coklat?"

"Memang hari valentine?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia jalan-jalan besok, mungkin dia akan merasa lebih baik. Lagi pula dia belum tahu daerah sini kan?" usul Sasuke.

"Jalan-jalan, kemana?"

"Kau ini seperti tidak pernah kencan saja?"

"Ya baiklah, akan aku coba. Tapi aku tidak tahu tempat yang bagus."

"Ke tempat yang biasa kita datangi saja."

"Ya, ajak dia ke kafe atau mall, belikan beberapa barang yang ida sukai. Atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan di taman lalu makan siang? Atau makan ice cream bersama?" usul Sasuke.

"Ya dan jangan lupa belikan dia hadiah seperti coklat, boneka, bunga." Naruto juga menambahkan.

"Hei duren, dia itu bukan gebetanku." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Sudahlah aku tahu dia itu orang lain, bukan keluargamu. Kalian bertingkah seolah-olah orang asing, mungkin jika kau mau menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya kami bisa bantu lebih banyak." Kata Sasuke.

"Maaf teman-teman, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, karena mungkin akan terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur. Tapi jika masalahnya sudah selesai, aku akan memberitahu hal apa yang terjadi sesuai dengan nalar manusia." Shikamaru ternyata masih enggan untuk memberi tahunya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa dia itu alien, atau seorang puteri yang datang dari suatu kerajaan?" Naruto berusaha untuk menebaknya, tapi celotehannya kali ini sukses membuat Shikamaru membulatkan matanya.

"Jangan bicarakan omong kosong seperti itu, duren..!" Kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal kecil padanya.

"Memanya kenapa, aku cuma berusaha menebak."

"Tapi lebih rasional sedikit..! yang namanya alien itu tidak ada."

"Terserah aku saja, memangnya kau tahu apa?"

Merekapun lagi-lagi berdebat, tapi jujur saja Sasuke telah menolong Shikamaru secara tidak langsung. Kerahasiaan misinya kembali aman.

Saat ini sang Pangeran Bulan telah kembali ke markas, dia langsung menemui sang Raja, Raja Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Salam yang mulia." Kata Neji dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Ya, bagaimana hasil penelusuran kalian?"

"Kami sudah menemukan lokasi porta bulan, tapi untuk bisa menjalankannya membutuhkan waktu karena mereka telah memutuskan aliran energinya. Kami juga sudah menembukan lokasi persembunyian mereka." Jelas Pangeran Neji.

"Benarkah, dimana persembunyiam mereka?" Tanya Sang Raja.

"Mereka bersembunyi di wilayah timur, sebuah wilayah tersembunyi dibalik air terjun, yang mulia." Jawab Panglima Kiba.

"Yang mulia, apa perlu kita musnahkan mereka semua disana?" Tanya sang pangeran.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, jika mereka ingin bersembunyi, maka biarkan mereka bersembunyi dan buat mereka terisolasi. Pangeran Neji, suruh prajuritmu untuk menyusup masuk dan putuskan sumber energi mereka, lalu tutup pintu masuk itu." Ujar Sang Raja.

Singkat cerita Shikamaru mengajak Hinata keluar seperti yang disarankan dua sahabatnya. Awalnya Hinata menolak, tapi setelah dibujuk dengan rayuan matu akhirnya Hinata bersedia. Pria berambut nanas itu mengajaknya ke mall yang biasa dia datangi dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka juga bermain di area permainan, Shikamaru juga sempat melihat Hinata tertarik pada sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih dan pria itupun memberikannya sebagai hadiah. Setelah seharian bersama, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengajaknya ke Taman Kota dan dia juga membelikan sang puteri ice cream. Saat ini gadis berambut panjang itu sedang menunggunya di sebuah ayunan, Hinata memperhatikan sekitarnya sambil memegangi boneka yang diberikan Shikamaru.

"Nona, ini ice creammu." Ujar pria berambut nanas yang baru saja datang membawa dua buah ice cream.

"Terimakasih." Hinatapun meletakan bonekanya dan segera membuka kemasan ice-cream berbentuk kerucut itu. Gadis itupun mulai mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana, apa rasanya enak?"

"Ya, ini sangat enak. Sepertinya jika suatu hari nanti aku bisa pulang, aku harus beli banyak untuk Sai."

"Sai, siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah teman masa kecilku, sekarang dia sudah jadi panglima muda dan membantu ayahku berperang."

'Teman masa kecil, panglima perang? Hebat sekali.' Gumam pria itu sambil menyuapkan ice cream ke mulutnya. Tapi saat dia perhatikan, sang puteri kembali berwajah murung. 'Seharusnya aku tidak tanya siapa dia.'

"Oh iya, terimakasih ya kau sudah mau mengajaku bersenang-senang hari ini. Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Tidak masalah nona."

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu ya?"

"Habisnya, aku merasa sangat lancang jika langsung memanggil namanya."

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja mau memanggilku apa." Hinatapun tersenyum dan Shikamaru kembali merasa lega.

"Shikamaru, maaf ya kemarin aku pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa menahan emosi, semua ini benar-benar membuatku tertekan."

"Tidak apa-apa nona, aku mengerti." Lalu pria berambut nanas itu melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. "Kata orang, jika punya masalah sebaiknya jangan memendamnya sendiri. Lebih baik kau berbagi dengan temanmu, maka bebanmu akan terasa lebih ringan."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya."

"Belum darimu. Ceritakanlah."

 **Flashback**

Saat itu Hinata dan Ayah Shikamaru sedang berdebat saat di perjalanan markas pusat, tapi ada hal yang membuat Puteri Bulan itu tercengang.

"Aturan macam apa itu, benar-benar terdengar seperti pecundang. Jika kerajaan mendapat bantuan dari kalian bukankah peluang untuk mengalahkan pasukan musuh semakin besar? Dengan begitu perang saudara bisa segera berakhir juga kan? apa kau tidak bisa sedikitnya kau mengirimkan 1000 pasukan tempur untuk membantu raja?" Hinata mulai emosi.

"Tidak Puteri, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Aku rasa baginda raja ingin hanya ingin melindungimu." Ujar Shikaku.

"A-apa... apa maksud anda?"

"Seharusnya sebelum anda menerima misi ini, anda harus mempelajarinya dulu. Pencampuran darah manusia bumi dan bulan adalah hal yang sangat dilarang. Mungkin sepintas kami tidak tampak berbahaya, tapi bau darah kalian yang membuat kami menjadi liar dan membuat kami haus darah. Satu teguk darah kalian sebanding dengan seribu kekuatan pasukan tempur dan lima labu darah akan membuat kami bisa membelah bulan menjadi dua."

"Lalu jika memang dilarang, kenapa kalian bisa memiliki keturunan dari manusia bumi?"

"Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar kami bisa beradaptasi di bumi dan menjalankan perintah raja terdahulu untuk menjaga portal bumi dengan aman. Jadi sekarang kau mengerti tuan puteri, kenapa kami tidak bisa membantu menghentikan perang?"

Gadis itu tak berkata apapun, dia merasa ngeri setelah mendengar penjelasan Tuan Shikaku. Selang beberapa lama mereka telah sampai di markas, saat mereka masuk semua orang menyambut kedatangan Sang Puteri Bulan. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Hinata segera dibawa ke klinik sekaligus laboratorium markas untuk mendapatkan suntikan serum.

"Selamat datang di klinik kami, puteri." Sambut sekrang wanita berambut pendek itu. "Wah ternyata anda dangat cantik meski tanpa polesan make-up."

"Terimakasih, anda berlebihan." Ujar Hinata dengan rendah hati.

"Shizune, jika nanti kau sudah selesai, antarkan dia ke ruanganku." Kata Tuan Shikaku.

"Tentu komandan." Jawab Shizune dan sang komandanpun pergi. "Nah tuan puteri, ayo kita ke meja periksa. Oh iya, namaku Shizune, aku adalah dokter di klinik ini."

"Senang bertemu denganmu nona Shizune. Nah sekarang ayo duduk, aku akan memeriksa tekanan darahmu." Shizunepun segera mengambil tensimeter dan peralatan lain yang dia butuhkan. Lalu wanita itupun segera memasang alat tensi dan memompanya.

"Nona Shizune, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan."

"Kenapa aku harus diberikan serum, apa semua orang disini diberikan serum juga?"

"Oh, anda sudah mendengarnya dari komandan ya? Tentu saja agar anda bisa tetap sehat dan mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru. Ini adalah serum khusus untuk orang pendatang seperti anda, jika untuk kami cukup diberiakan vaksin seperti umumnya manusia bumi karena secara fisik kami sudah terlatih untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan bumi."

"Oh, begitu."

"Tentu." Setelah dia selesai memeriksa tekanan darah sang puteri, Shizune mempersiapkan serum untuk di suntikan. "Oh iya, ada beberapa informasi yang harus anda ketahui mengenai serum ini. Seperti yang aku katakana tadi, serum ini sangat berguna untuk imunitas dan adaptasi anda disini. Tapi ada efek sampingnya, serum ini akan menekan kekuatan anda akan hingga 50%."

"Apa hanya itu, apa aku tidak akan menjadi liar saat aku mencium bau darah bangsaku sendiri?"

"Itu sudah pasti nona, karena setelah anda menerima serum ini anda sudah menjadi bagian dari kami."

"Kalau begitu maaf, aku tidak bisa. Antar aku pada tuan Shikaku..!"

"Maaf nona, komandan sudah memerintahkan saya untuk memberikan serum ini. Saya tidak bisa melanggar perintahnya."

"Berarti kau melanggar perintahku?"

"Aku terpaksa melanggar perintahmu karena ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Jika anda tidak mau diberikan serum, saya yakin anda tidak bisa bertahan walau hanya satu minggu."

"Tapi kau bisa lihat, aku baik-baik saja kan?"

"Memang, tapi sistem imun anda akan melemah pada hari ke tiga dan anda tidak akan bertahan sampai hari keenam. Bahkan saya yakin dihari kelima akan ada yang membawa anda kemari dan kami bisa merawatmu sesuka hati."

"Tapi sebagai seorang pasien, aku bisa menolak tindakan medis anda."

"Ya, tapi ingat hal ini, bukan hanya diri anda yang akan merasa susah, tapi orang-orang yang ada disektiar anda juga akan merasa kesulitan. Pikirkan bagaimana khawatirnya mereka, pikirkan bagaimana khawatirnya ayah anda disana jika anda sampai tidak baik-baik saja. Jika anda mau menerima suntikan serum ini, anda tidak akan menjadi beban semuanya."

"..." gadis itu tak berkata apapun, dia hanya bisa menundukan kepakanya.

"Oh iya, karena anda sangat cerdas aku beri tahu sesuatu yang baik. Serum ini hanya bertahan sampai enam bulan saja. Jika setelah enam bulan keadaan sudah membaik, anda bisa pulang."

"Bagamimana jika aku ingin pulang sebelum enam bulan?"

"Itu tidak bisa dilakukan."

"Mungkin kau benar, baiklah silahkan lakukan penyuntukan serumnya."

Akhirnya Shizune bisa bernafas lega, dan wanita itupun segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Sementar di ruang komandan, ayah dari Shikamaru ini terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang yang ada di layar monitor yang cukup besar.

"Maaf kami baru bisa menghubungi anda sekarang, sekangarng kami sedang berada di tempat persembunyian." Kata seseorang di layar.

"Tidak masalah yang mulia, suatu kehormatan kami bisa menjalankan tugas ini." Ujar Tuan Shikaku.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuk." katanya lagi.

"Komandan, saya membawa tuan puteri." Kata Shizune.

"Kebetulan sekali, silahkan masuk tuan puteri, ada seseorang yang ingin bicara dengan anda."

Lalu sang puteripun masuk dan Shizune langsung memohon ijin untuk kembali. Kemudian gadis berambut panjang itu melihat ke layar.

"Ayah?" kata gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak?" tanya sang raja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ayah sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, ayah minta maaf untuk sementara waktu kau harus tinggal di bumi. Keadaan disini sangat tidak aman, sekarang ayah sedang ada di persembunyian bersama yang lain."

"Jika ayah ingin memintaku untuk bersembunyi disini, kenapa ayah tidak jujur saja? Kenapa ayah sampai berbohong seperti itu?"

"Maafkan ayahmu, ayah tidak bisa menentang keras kepala yang diwariskan oleh ibumu. Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Tapi bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini," mata sang puteri mulai berkaca-kaca. "bahkan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan saja aku tidak bisa." Air matanyapun mulai menetes. "Bagaimana jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada ayah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hanya ayah yang aku miliki, hiks.. hiks..."

"Maafkan aku, tapi ayah berjanji jika keadaan sudah membaik ayah akan membawamu pulang. Sekarang jangan bersedih, kau adalah puteri kesayanganku. Tetaplah tegar..!"

"Baik ayah." Kata gadis itu sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Apa kabar tuan puteri? Senang bisa melihatmu." Tiba-tiba saja suara yang tak asing itu terdengar. Lalu sang puteripun kembali melihat ke layar.

"Sai?!" ujarnya melihat si pria berambut hitam, dia adalah panglima muda sekaligus teman masa kecil sang puteri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik, kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik, oh iya bagaimana di bumi, apa pemandangannya indah, apa sama persis seperti di lukisan?" gadis itupun mengangguk, melihat reaksinya pria berambut hitam melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jangan sedih seperti itu, aku minta maaf jika aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji sebagai seorang teman, aku tidak bisa terus menjagamu. Tapi aku yakin, disana pasti ada orang yang bisa menggantikan posisiku."

"Aku tahu."

"Jika nanti perang sudah bisa kita lewati dan aku masih ada, aku janji akan berada diantara orang-orang yang akan menyambutmu pulang."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kau ini seperti akan mati besok saja. Aku tidak suka kau jadi putus asa seperti itu. Berjanjilah Sai, berjanjilah kau akan terus hidup..!"

Sai tak menjawanya, dia terlihat ragu dengan kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Cepat berjanji..!"

"Ba-baiklah, aku berjanji akan terus tetap hidup."

 **End Flashback**

Drrzzzzz... drrzzzz... drzzzzzzzz...

Ponsel pria berambut nanas itu tiba-tiba bergetar, dia langsung memeriksanya, ternyata ada telpon dari ayahnya.

"Sebentar ya, ayahku menelpon." Kata Shikamaru dan gadis berambut panjang itupun menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian pria itupun mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo ayah?" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru kau sedang ada di mana?" tanya ayahnya dari dalam telpon.

"Aku sedang ada di taman kota."

"Cepat tinggalkan tempat itu..!"

"Apa, kenapa ayah?"

"Cepat pergi dari sana...!"

Ucapan ayahnya benar-benar membuatnya bingung, tapi setelah itu...

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR...!

 **-TBC-**


	6. Pertempuran Pertama

**THE PRINCESS MOON**

 **By : Haruno Tsubaki**

Warning : banyak typo

R&R

Don't like, don't read aja..

Halo minna-san, akhirnya hari ini bisa update juga. Maaf ya selama tiga minggu kemarin aku diwajibkan untuk mengisi kekosingan libur, jadi belum sempet bikin karena kecapean. Pas udah beres kegiatan eh malah harus diem di tempat tidur karena demam. Pokonya aku minta maaf buat para reader yang udah nunggu lama ya...

Ya udah selamat membaca aja deh...

 **Chapter 5**

 **Pertempuran Pertama**

"Cepat tinggalkan tempat itu..!"

"Apa, kenapa ayah?"

"Cepat pergi dari sana...!"

Ucapan ayahnya benar-benar membuatnya bingung, tapi setelah itu...

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR...!

Terdengar bunyi ledakan keras disertai asap yang mengepul dari arah barat, orang-orang berlarian.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru, lalu pria itupun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan ayahnya. "Ayah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Telah terjadi penyerangan oleh pasukan musuh. Segera pergi dari sana dan lindungi puteri..!"

"Baik aku mengerti." Pria itu menutup telponnya. "Nona, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, tempat ini sudah tidak aman." Shikamaru langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Tapi ada apa, memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Hinata masih kebingungan.

"Musuh sudah mulai menyerang." Jawab Shikamaru sambil membawa lari sang puteri.

"Maksudmu Kerajaan Bulan Utara?"

"Benar."

Merekapun terus berlari menjauhi keributan itu, terlihat pula aparat keamana yang sebagian besar adalah setengah manusia bulan sedang mengamankan situasi. Ledakan demi ledakan dan tembakan demi tembakanpun terus terdengar hingga banyak korban jiwa berjatuhan.

Sementara di pihak lain, Shikaku sedang dibuat repot dengan penyerangan ini. Dia benar-benar kecolongan, karena Pasukan Bulan Utara datang dengan tiba-tiba tanpa terdeteksi olehnya.

"Laporkan situasi sekarang..!" Ujar Shikaku.

"Baik pak, pasukan musuh jumlahnya diperkirakan mencapai 100 orang, sudah hampir 30% kota mereka kuasai. Lalu sepertinya ini adalah pimpinan mereka." lalu prajurit itupun segera memperbesar gambar yang dia tunjukan. "Sepertinya ini adalah Pangeran Neji dan orang yang ada di sampingnya adalah Panglima Kiba."

"Komandan saya menemukan penyebabnya." Ujar prajurit lain.

"Laporkan..!"

"Mereka telah memanipulasi semua sistem di portal bulan, sehingga kita tidak mengetahui kedatangan mereka. Selain itu mereka juga telah meningkatkan daya teleportasi sehingga bisa memindahkan objek lebih banyak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan raja?"

"Maaf pak, sampai sekarang saya belum bisa mendeteksi keberadaanya."

"Baiklah, itu cukup." Melihat situasi ini, Shikaku mulai memikirkan langkah selanjutnya agar penyerangan ini segera bisa diatasi.

'Pasukan musuh sekirat 100 orang, jumlahnya terlalu sedikit jika ingin menaklukan satu kota. Pasti akan datang 100 orang berikutnya, baik lah..! ini pasti bisa mencegah kedatangan mereka lebih banyak lagi.' Gumam shikaku.

"Sambungkan aku dengan Kakashi..!" ujar Shikaku.

"Siap pak..!"

Tak lama, merekapun saling terhubung.

"Kakashi, kau bisa dengar aku?"

"Siap pak, aku bisa mendengarmu." Jawab pria berambut perak itu.

"Dimana posisimu sekarang?"

"Aku berada di taman kota."

"Bagus, sekarang aku ingin kau memutuskan sambungan energi portal bumi."

"Apa, tapi itu akan membahayakan sistemnya?"

"Tidak, jika itu hanya diputus kurang dari 24 jam. Saat ini Portal bulan telah mereka manipulasi sehingga bisa mengaktivkan portal bumi dengan sendirinya. Jika energinya kita putus, pasti mereka tidak akan mengirimkan bala bantuan. Aku yakin, jika 100 orang saja pasukanmu pasti bisa diandalkan."

"Ya aku tahu komandan, tapi ada sedikit kendala. Kami sedikit kewalahan dengan pasukan musuh, aku masih belum yakin, tapi mereka seakan mempunyai tameng pelindung, sedikit sulit untuk melumpuhkan mereka dengan cepa. Oh iya, apa mereka juga memiliki serum untuk beradaptasi?"

"Aku rasa tidak, serum itu hanya bisa di buat di bumi dan di jamin kerahasiaannya. Mengenai tameng pelindung, aku menerima sedikit informasi dari raja, saat ini para manusia bulan sedang mengembangkan teknologi baju anti peluru dengan medan gravitasi, sehingga peluru akan terjatuh pada radius dua meter. Namun, proyek itu masih dalam tahap pengembangan. Karena baju antipeluru tersebut tidak tahan dengan muatan listrik berlebih."

"Jadi begitu,terimakasih komandan." Jawab Kakashi, pria berambut perak pun kembali mengamati musuh.

'Ternyata tidak sia-sia Guy memaksaku membawa peluru listrik ini, biasanya memang tidak bergguna, tapi jika hanya 10 mana cukup. Aku harus menggunakannya dengan cermat.' Gumam Kakashi, lalu pria itupun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa kabel listrik yang hampir putus karena menahan sebuah pilar bangunan. 'Mungkin bila dihancurkan sebelah sana akan memunculkan konstleting listrik, tapi mungkin ada yang memiliki peluru listrik juga selain aku.' Gumamnya lagi

"Obito, apa kau diberi peluru listrik oleh Guy?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, dia memaksaku untuk membawanya." Jawab Obito.

"Gunaka itu, mereka akan kalah denggan listrik."

"Oke." Tanpa menunggu lama Obito langsung memasang peluru yang diberikan Guy, dia pun langsung membidik musuh dengan basokanya. Lalu...

BOOOMMMM...!

Llistrikpun juga ikut keluar dengan ledakan itu dan musuhpun terkapar. Ternyata serangannya berhasil.

"Berapa peluru listrik yang kau punya sekarang?"

"Hanya tinggal 4."

"Apa?! Apa ada yang punya peluru listril lagi di sini?" teriak Kakashi.

"Tidak... kami tidak punya peluru seperti itu." jawab mereka.

Kakasi menepuk keningnya, lalu pria itupun segera menghubungi markasnya.

"Komandan, kami butuh bantuan." Ujar Kakasih.

"Segera laporkan..!" Jawab sang komandan.

"Kami membutuhkan lebih banyak peluru listrik yang sama dengan yang diberikan Guy."

"Peluru listrik Guy?"

"Benar, dia memberikannya sebelum kami terjun kemari. hanya ada aku dan Obito yang punya, tapi jumlahnya hanya tinggal sedikit."

"Tapi itu masih dalam percobaan, tapi baiklah aku akan segera mengirimkannya."

Dipihak lain, tepatnya di sebuah pengungsian banyak korban luka. Tim medis sibuk mengobati para pasien yang terus berdatangan, tak terkecuali Sakura. dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan luka parah di kepalanya.

"Aku mohon tolong selamatkan temanku, aku tidak mau kalau dia sampai meninggal... hiks hiks..." Ujar gadis berikat satu itu.

"Tenanglah, kami sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkannya. Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu kami." Ujar seorang perawat padanya.

"Nona sebaiknya kau juga harus segera diobati, kau juga terluka, biarkan temanmu kami selamatkan."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau meninggalkannya." Ino berusaha menolak perawat itu.

"Tolong percayakan ini pada kami, sekarang lebih baik kau juga mengobati lukamu. Ayo kita tinggalkan mereka, aku akan mengobati lukamu." Perawat itu segera membawanya menjauh.

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." akhirnya gadis itupun bisa dibawa pergi.

Sementara di ruangan lain, pria berambut nanas ini sedang sibuk membantu membawa para korban masuk.

"Tolong, ada korban lagi...!" ujar Shikamaru yang baru saja datang.

"Cepat bawa dia kemari..!" Ujar seorang perawat dan Shikamarupun segera membawanya dan membaringkannya. "Terimakasih ya."

"Tidak masalah." Shikamarupun beranjak dan pergi menghampiri sang puteri yang sedang duduk bersama para korban lain. "Nona, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, apa kau sendiri baik-baik saja?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Aku baik, tapi aku sangat lelah."

"Bagaimana keadaan diluar?"

"Sangat buruk, kita tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Maaf, jika saja aku tidak mengajakmu kemari, mungkin kita akan aman di rumah."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hey, sedang apa kau disana? Ayo bantu aku lagi mengumpukan korban..!" ujar pria setengah baya berambut bundar itu.

"Maaf pak Guy, aku benar-benar lelah. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Nona Hinata terlalu lama, aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya."

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya tuan puteri, anda tidak usah khawatir tentang keamanan disini. Aku mengerahkan pasukanku untuk melindungi anda dan tempat ini."

"Tentu, terimakasih Pak Guy." Jawab sang puteri.

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku permisi dulu tuan puteri." Akhirnya Pak Guy pun pergi.

"Ya tuhan, apa yang salah? Kenapa mereka bisa kemari? aku pikir dengan menghabiskan semua energi di portal bulan dan menghapus semua data, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menggunakannya. Tapi apa yang terjadi?" Hinata mulai menumpahkan emosinya.

"Sudahlah nona, ini bukan salahmu." Shikamaru berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi lihatlah akibatnya, sekarang disekelilingku adalah korban dari kecerobohanku. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi mereka yang harus menderita. Seharusnya aku tidak datang kemari, seharusnya aku matikan saja sistemnya dan merusak sambungan energinya. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang bisa pergi ke bumi. bodoh... bodoh... kenapa aku ini bodoh sekali?"

"Nona, hentikanlah...! jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Percayalah padaku, aku semua akan membaik, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu dan terus melindungimu."

Hinata terdiam, dia kembali teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan teman masa kecilnya, bahwa ditempat ini pasti akan ada orang yang akan menggantikan posisinya.

"Iya, tapi aku harus cari cara untuk bisa menghentikan semua ini."

"Aku mohon, izinkan aku kembali ke sana... aku benar-benar khawatir padanya." Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga pria berambut nanas itu.

"Maaf, tapi sebaiknya kau tetap disini. Dia sedang diberikan penanganan serius."

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Bilang pada dokter aku tidak akan mengganggu pekerjannya."

"Tidak bisa..."

"Ino?" Shikamaru terkejut ternyata teman sekelasnya juga telah menjadi korban.

"Siapa dia?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Dia temanku, sepertinya ada masalah. Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar."

"Aku ikut." Lalu Shikamaru dan Hinatapun segera menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ino, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, Sakura... dia terluka parah. Dia berusaha melindungiku dari ledakan, tapi dia yang terluka. Hiks... bantu aku untuk menemuinya, aku mohon hik... hiks..." jelas gadis itu sambil terus menangis.

"Maaf, tapi dia sedang ditangani dokter. Kita tidak boleh mengganggunya." Kata perawat itu.

"Bersabarlah Ino, kita tidak boleh gegabah. Aku yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak... aku mohon, ijinkan aku ke sana sebentar saja." Lagi-lagi gadis itu merengek.

Melihat gadis itu, Hinata merasa tidak tega.

'Mungkin aku bisa membantu, tapi aku tidak bisa menolongnya sembuh total. Energiku sudah terkuras cukup banyak.' Gumam Hinata.

"Apa boleh aku menemuinya?" tanya Hinata pada perawat itu.

"Maaf tapi..." tiba-tiba saja perawat itu terdiam. "Baiklah, silahkan lewat sini."

"Benarkah boleh?" Tanya Ino dan perawat itupun mengangguk. "Ya ampun, akhirnya." Gadis itupun bangkit dan segera mengjabat tangan Hinata. "Terimakasih... terimakasih akhirnya aku bisa menemuinya lagi."

"Tidak masalah, tapi aku juga ingin menemuinya." Kata Hinata.

"Boleh... tentu saja boleh."

Mereka semuapun beranjak menuju tempat Sakura, diperjalanan Shikamaru bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan Hinata menjawab dia hanya menggunakan pengendalian pikiran agar dia mau membawanya kesana. Sesampainya di tempat itu, tim dokter terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Hei, kenapa kalian datang kemari?" tanya dokter yang menangani Sakura.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya sebentar." Jawab Hinata, setelah itu lagi-lagi semuanya diam. Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang terbaling tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura... ya Tuhan... bertahanlah, aku mohon...!" Ino kembali menangis.

"Nona, jangan memaksakan diri. Sudah cukup..!" Pria berambut nanas itu sepertinya tahu apa yang akan Hinata lakukan.

"Dia itu juga temanmu kan?"

"Iya tapi..."

"Setidaknya aku ingin mulai memperbaiki kekacauan ini, dia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan. Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula kau kan di sini."

"Aku mohon, dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Setelah keadaan aman, aku akan membawamu ke markas pusat. Disana lebih aman untukmu, aku tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa sebelum kita sampai disana."

"Aku hanya ingin menolongnya, percayalah. Aku tidak harus membuatmu seperti mereka agar kau mau menurutiku kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Shikamau..."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Shikamaru mengalah, dia benar-benari tidak bisa melawan di depan gadis itu.

'Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak bisa melindungimu karena aku terlalu lemah? Kau sudah menolong mereka lebih dari yang diperlukan, pertama kau mempercepat penyembuhan mereka, lalu kau melindungi keutuhan gedung ini meski beberapa kali terkena ledakan dan sekarang kau ingin menolong temanku yang sedang sekarat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahmu berkorban lebih banyak.' gumam Shikamaru.

"Kepalanya berluka parah ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya, dia terbentur material bangunan." Jawab Ino, lalu Hinatapun mendekat, gadis itu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengusap kepala Sakura yang terluka parah. Tapi tak lama, gadis itu melepaskannya.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup, kau sudah melihat temanmu kan? sebaiknya kita membiarkan dokter melakukan pekerjaanya."

"Tapi..." dan Ino tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"Ayo, kita harus kembali." Merekapun segera kembali ke ruangan semula, karena kelelahan akhirnya Shikamaru menggendongnya. Sesampai di sana, gadis itupun membaringkan diri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku hanya lelah. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar saja."

"Terimakasih, kau sudah mau menolong temanku."

"Anggap saja itu adalah balasan sudah membuatkanku sarapan setip hari, aku suka sarapan yang kau buat."

"Apa kau mau mengambil sedikit energiku?"

"Tidak, aku tahu kau juga lelah. Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat."

"Aku mohon, ambilah walau hanya tinggal sedikit."

"Tidak, istirahatlah..!"

Gadis berambut panjang itupun langsung tertidur dan Shikamaru segera menyelimutinya.

'Aku akan menjagamu, aku janji apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan tertidur meski aku lelah seperti ini.' Gumam Shikamaru, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tertidur di samping Hinata.

Dipihak musuh sendiri, Pangeran Neji dan beberapa orang pasukanya sedang berjaga disebuah tempat. Mereka sedang menunggu bala bantuan yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Pangeran, menurut informasi yang telah diterima, seumber energi portal bumi berada tepat di bawah kita. Pengendali sistemnya pasti tidak jauh dari sini." Kata seorang prajurit.

"Bagus, fokuskan pencarian." Ujar Pangeran Neji.

"Baik Pangeran." Prajurit pergi.

"Panglima Kiba, apa kau sudah mendeteksi dimana keberadaan Puteri Hinata?" Tanya Pangeran Neji.

"Masih belum bisa aku pastikan pangeran, tapi aku melihat sebuah kejanggalan pada gedung ini." Kiba memperlihatkan sebuah gambar di Tabletnya. "Menurut pantauan kamera, gedung ini satu-satunya yang masih berdiri tegak setelah ledakan yang kita buat, banyak prajurit yang berjaga disana dan juga banyak korban yang mereka bawa ke gedung itu. kemungkinan Puteri Hinata berada di sana, dia menggunakan energinya untuk mempertahankan keutuhan gedung itu."

"Berapa jarak gedung itu?"

"Sekitar dua kilometer dari sini."

"Kalau begitu sekalian aku jemput dia, bantuan akan datang sebentar lagi. Kita gempur kota ini habis-habisan dan bawa pulang Sang Puteri."

Tanpa merek sadari, banyak sekali pasang mata yang sedang mengintai mereka. Mereka bersembunyi dan bersia di posisi masing-masing.

"Semua sudah diposisi?" Ujar pria berambut perak itu.

"Siap sudah."

"Lakukan sekarang..!"

"Laksanakan."

Obito mulai membidik sasaran dan diapun bersiap lalu...

BOOOOMMMM...!

 **TBC**


End file.
